Si Luna m'était contée
by wonderbabe
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Les périgrinations de notre chère Luna dans sa vie amicale et amoureuse... Que c'est mimi tout ça :)


**Auteur** : La mirobolante Wonderbabe, yeah it's me !

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla pas de droit dessus puis que c'est JK Rowling et la Warner qui les ont :'( je ne touche riennnnnn! Ne m'arrêtez pas messieurs les policiers!

**Blabla de moi **: Comment ça ya pas d'avertissements ? Bein oui, je me suis égarée, j'ai écrit une fic « tout public » ni humour gore, ni yaoi, ni sexe ! Bon j'avoue, je me suis sentie l'âme un peu romanesque. Bein soyez pas surpris ça m'arrive aussi d'être fleur bleue… Ouais je sais, je suis pas trop crédible vu ce que j'écris mais je vous le jure ! En fait ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une fic sur Luna qui est mon perso féminin préféré dans HP. Ouais Luna POWA ! Et je me suis sentie un petit one-shot. J'ai commencé à écrire le début sans du tout savoir où ça allait finir mais je l'ai achevé en une soirée. J'espère que vous allez quand même aimer : VOTRE AVIS NOUS INTERESSE ! Alors si vous pouviez me laisser une chtite review éè (chibi eyes) ça me ferait bien plaisir….

**Si Luna m'était contée**

Luna errait dans les couloirs traînant ses sandales sur le sol usé de Poudlard. Agacée par les remarques cinglantes qu'on lui adressait dans sa salle commune elle avait préféré déserter l'endroit pour trouver un lieu plus calme. Luna ne se formalisait pas des insultes, les années lui avaient appris à les ignorer mais ce brouhaha constant l'empêchait de se concentrer sur le contenu du Chicaneur. Ses pas la guidaient vers la salle sur commande où il y a deux ans de cela elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec l'A.D. En passant devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse à des Trolls, elle secoua la tête d'un air de réprobation ; « Les trolls n'aiment pas le menuet, il n'arrivera à rien C'est bien connu que ces créatures n'apprécient que le cha-cha… » Elle connaissait par cœur le système d'ouverture, elle passa une première fois, puis une deuxième et enfin faisant bien attention d'être seule, elle revint une dernière fois sur ses pas. La porte vernie réapparue alors telle que dans son souvenir. Elle actionna sa poignée de cuivre et s'apprêtait à pénétrer lorsqu'elle remarqua que la porte était close. Luna écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et croyez-moi, il était rare de la voir écarquiller les yeux encore plus que d'habitude. Mais au lieu de paniquer où tout simplement de s'en aller, elle se contenta de toquer calmement et d'attendre. Des bruits de pas précipités lui parvinrent à travers le panneau de bois et une voix mal assurée demanda :

- Qui est là ?

Luna reconnu immédiatement Harry Potter, il était évident que seuls les ex-membres de l'A.D. connaissaient ce lieu.

-C'est Luna.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte bascula.

-Vite entre avant que quelqu'un ne te voie !

Harry n'avait pas l'air enchanté que l'on vienne troubler sa quiétude. Il la poussa dans la pièce, passa la tête dehors pour vérifier que personne ne les avait épiés puis referma la serrure à double tour. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle, l'endroit était en tout point différent de celui qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs anciennes réunions. Il était beaucoup moins spacieux et on n'y trouvait plus qu'une seule bibliothèque. Les ouvrages qui y trônaient n'avaient plus aucun rapport avec la défense contre les forces du mal mais on trouvait un vaste choix de livre sur le quidditch, quelques bons romans et plusieurs magasines. En face de la bibliothèque se trouvaient deux larges fauteuils pourpres, séparés par une vaste cheminée de pierre. Un feu y crépitait doucement menaçant de sa langue de flamme un épais tapis vermeil. A coté de chaque siège trônaient deux petites dessertes de bois acajou. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvait un bureau du même matériau où s'entassaient divers parchemins.

ça m'étonne que tu ais pu rentrer, il a fallu que tu souhaites la même chose que moi pour me retrouver….

- Et que souhaitais-tu ?

-La paix !

-Alors en effet j'ai souhaité la même chose répondit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Harry ne se formalisa pas de la réponse de la serdaigle, après tout il savait le traitement que lui faisaient endurer ses condisciples. Le caractère de Luna étant ce qu'il était, il s'était souvent posé des questions sur la décision du choipeaux de l'envoyer dans cette maison. Bien que les Serdaigles soient plus intelligents que la moyenne on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient d'une très grande ouverture d'esprit et les théories fumeuses de Luna ne pouvaient être bien reçues dans ce temple du savoir.

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi la salle avait choisi de mettre deux fauteuils, on dirait qu'elle savait que tu finirais par venir…

-ça ne te dérange pas que je reste ?

- Ce n'est pas la compagnie que je fuis, plutôt cette espèce de compassion idiote qu'on éprouve dès qu'on pose ses yeux sur ma cicatrice…

- Je suppose que depuis la dernière bataille où Voldemort a déclaré publiquement qu'il t'abattrait coûte que coûteça doit être difficile d'y échapper.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais lorsque c'était Luna qui lui parlait de ce genre de chose ça ne le dérangeait pas. Peutêtre juste parce qu'elle n'employait pas de ton larmoyant où ne lui répétait pas expressément de se montrer prudent. On aurait dit qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce que ça représentait et qu'elle lui parlait comme un égal. La présence de la jeune fille l'apaisait et même s'il s'était enfermé ici pour être seul il ne la chasserait pas. Sa compagnie, bien au contraire lui était agréable.

Luna chercha quelques chose sur les étagères et en tira enfin un ouvrage intitulé « Diricawl où comment les dodos ont échappé à la torture Moldue ».

-C'est drôle j'aurais juré que ce livre ne s'y trouvait pas il y a quelques minutes !

- Encore un coup de la salle sur commande, répondit Luna un sourire aux lèvres.

Il était rare de voir la jeune fille sourire, cela lui donnait un air encore plus étrange qu'à l'accoutumé. En la regardant mieux il nota qu'à part ses yeux globuleux un peu inquiétants Luna était en fait assez jolie. Ses cheveux emmêlés et sa tenue en désordre prouvaient qu'elle ne prenait absolument pas soin d'elle mais Harry était persuadé que si elle y remédiait et souriait plus souvent elle serait vraiment adorable. Il aurait voulu lui dire mais il avait peur de la vexer. Après tout, en la reprenant sur sa façon d'être, il aurait exactement l'attitude de ceux qu'ils fuyaient tous deux.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure assis côte à côte en pleine lecture quand Harry nota soudainement l'heure.

- On va rater le début du repas ! s'exclama-t-il

En prenant toutes les précautions possibles ils sortirent rapidement de la salle sur commande pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. Avant d'entrer Luna ouvrit ses grands yeux vers Harry.

- Je pourrais revenir ? On est tellement au calme là-bas…

- Bien sûr ça me ferait même extrêmement plaisir. Je commençais à me prendre pour un vieil ermite tout seul.

Leurs visages se fendirent en un large sourire. Ils entrèrent d'un même pas dans la Grande salle pour ensuite gagner leur table respective. Harry était content, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien pour Luna et d'alléger son fardeau, en plus il aurait quelqu'un pour partager ses moments de solitude. C'était quelqu'un d'étrange mais, Harry en était sûr, quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu étais avec Luna Loufoca ? demanda Ron dès qu'Harry fut assis

-Heu… Oui… On s'est croisé et on est resté à bavarder ensemble.

Même si Ron était son meilleur ami, Harry ne s'était toujours pas résolu à lui avouer où il allait se cacher, ses airs apeurés dès que le nom du seigneur des ténèbres résonnait l'agaçaient profondément.

- Et vous étiez où ? Demanda Hermione dubitative, en tout cas pas à la bibliothèque… Les examens approchent et il serait un peu temps que tu t'y mettes sérieusement. Toi encore plus que les autres au vu de ta situation…

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis ni dans la salle commune, ni en train de tenir la jambe à Mme Pince que je ne travaille pas aboya Harry excédé. Là où je suis, je travaille tranquillement sans personne pour être sur mon dos…

Hermione rougît sous le coup de l'accusation mais Ron n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Il se contenta de mâchonner son poulet en ajoutant :

-Ché vrai que la challe commune ché toujours le bordel !

Hermione se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés, puis leva les yeux au ciel en signe de renoncement.

-Fais ce que tu veux ! Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu…

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il eut soudain envie de les quitter. Pendant quelques secondes il se demanda même pourquoi ils étaient ses amis, il les haïssait. Il se leva précipitamment de table, courut jusqu'aux cuisines où les elfes de maison lui préparèrent des sandwichs et retourna se cloisonner dans son refuge. Il venait de s'asseoir quand la porte claqua, dans son excès de colère il n'avait pas pensé à verrouiller la serrure. Luna se dessina dans la lumière crue venant du couloir.

-Luna, mais tu ne manges pas ?

-On m'a volé ma fourchette. Répondit-elle les yeux brillants.

Harry était assez paniqué, il avait vraiment peur de la voir se mettre à pleurer comme Cho quelques années auparavant dans cette même salle. Mais Luna ne pleurait pas, elle se força à sourire et se lança dans un des fauteuils. Harry ouvrit alors son panier repas et le tendit à la jeune fille.

-Il y en a bien assez pour 2.

Luna prit un des sandwichs et alors qu'elle le portait à sa bouche deux flots de larmes ininterrompus coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Ho excuse-moi Luna je ne voulais pas… bégaya Harry affolé.

- Non ce n'est pas ta faute, juste que… après Ginny tu es la seule personne à avoir été vraiment gentil avec moi. Et ça plus que la fourchetteça me fait pleurer.

Sa réponse franche toucha vraiment Harry. Il s'affaissât dans son fauteuil et la regarda manger et pleurer en silence. Luna était vraiment toute seule, alors que lui il avait des tas de personnes qui l'aimaient, même si elles s'y prenaient souvent mal. Il eut alors une pensée pour Ron et Hermione et s'en voulu terriblement de son attitude au dîner.

-Pardonne-moi mais j'ai des excuses à faire à quelqu'un. Je ne vais pas revenir ce soir mais reste tant que tu veux. De toute façon, on se revoit bientôt, je suis ici tout le temps.

Il allait franchir la porte quand il tourna brusquement les talons. Il s'agenouilla devant Luna et la pris dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel débordement d'affection pour quelqu'un.

- Tu n'es plus seule Luna.

Puis il s'en alla la laissant hébétée derrière lui…

Le lendemain matin Harry était d'une humeur excellente, il avait envie de faire plaisir à Luna. Pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de se recoucher immédiatement mais il avait hâte de cette journée. Il avait été réellement touché par la déclaration d'amitié de la jeune fille, il avait enfin l'impression d'être utile pour autre chose que pour tuer Voldemort et cette perspective était beaucoup plus satisfaisante. Dès qu'il aperçut Ginny, il lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-Hé bien Harry Ça fait plaisir de te voir de si bonne humeur, qu'est ce qui me vaut ce bonjour?

- J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide !

-De mon aide pourquoi ?

-Je voudrais rendre Luna jolie !

Ginny manqua s'étrangler de rire.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Dit-elle toujours en riant.

-Et bien disons que… en quelque sorte elle m'a rendu service et j'aimerai le faire à mon tour.

-Ho je vois, tu veux l'aider à se mettre avec Ron.

-Ron ?

-Et bien je sais que quand on se retrouvait avec l'A.D. elle me parlait sans cesse de lui. Elle en était dingue, j'en suis persuadée. Mais si tu ne le savais pas, pourquoi alors ?

Harry ressentait un horrible pincement au cœur et ses entrailles s'étaient soudain liquéfiées sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

-Harry? Hé ho, Harry ?

- Je me suis simplement dit que les autres ne l'embêteraient plus si elle n'avait plus l'air si bizarre. Articula-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Ho c'est vrai, tu as raison sur ce point. Ces serdaigles sont d'une idiotie ! Dès qu'on ne jure pas par leur satanée intelligence, ils deviennent pitoyables.

-Oui, oui… répondit Harry sans conviction.

-Et tu veux qu'on fasse ça quand ?

- Retrouvons-nous devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet après les cours.

-Mmm, je vois la salle sur commande, judicieux. Mes copines m'attendentà ce soir.

Ginny parti en courant et Harry resta interdit au milieu de la salle commune. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était jaloux. Luna avait éveillé d'autres sentiments que l'amitié en lui, c'était incontestable. Mais si elle aimait Ron il l'aiderait tout de même, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Il n'avait pas faim pourtant il se dirigea pantelant vers son déjeuner. Il ne parla pas de la journée, trop troublé par ses sentiments pour entamer une quelconque conversation. Il regardait Ron du coin de l'œil, Ron aimait Hermione alors comment pourrait-il jamais aimer Luna. Harry espérait qu'il la rejetterait et qu'elle viendrait se réfugier dans ses bras. Puis il pensa à la peine qu'elle aurait et se trouva horrible. Il devait la rendre heureuse à tout prix, même si pour cela il l'abandonnait à un autre. Le soir venu il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle sur commande où la rouquine l'attentait déjà.

-Vite dépêchons-nous Luna ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! héla-t-elle

-Une salle pour rendre Luna jolie ! Répétaient les deux gryffondors en repassant devant la porte.

Lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit, on se serait cru dans un véritable salon de beauté. Mais en plus le fond de la pièce était recouvert d'une immense penderie où étaient accrochées des centaines de vêtements.

-Ho c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait ! S'exclama Ginny au comble de la joie.

Harry et elle s'assirent alors sur un petit banc dans un coin de la pièce en attendant Luna.

-Par Merlin ! Luna ne pourra jamais entrer ! s'exclama Harry

-Pourquoi ?

-Si elle a réussi à trouver la porte c'est qu'elle a souhaité être tranquille, or ça m'étonnerait qu'elle passe devant la porte en souhaitant subir un relooking.

Brusquement on frappa à la porte.

- Voilà qui prouve que tu te trompes, trépigna Ginny.

Elle courut ouvrir à une Luna déroutée. Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer. Elle lui démêla les cheveux, lui fit un shampoing, lui coupa quelques mèches, lui fit une manucure, la maquilla lui fit essayer des dizaines de tenues et de chaussures et enfin elle parue satisfaite.

Harry qui avait assisté à la transformation du coin de la pièce était estomaqué. Luna n'était pas juste mignonne comme il l'avait pensé, elle était sublime. Elle portait un petit chemisier rose ajusté et une longue jupe du même bleu pâle que ses yeux. Ginny l'avait maquillée très naturellement. Ses cils d'habitude imperceptibles avaient été couverts de mascara noir puis Ginny avait agrémenté ses yeux de Khôl et à présent ils ne semblaient plus exorbités du tout. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascades dorées sur ses frêles épaules et Harry dut se maîtriser pour ne pas se jeter aux pieds d'une telle apparition.

Ginny poussa alors Luna devant un miroir, et la bouche de cette dernière forma un adorable O de surprise. ( bein oui ça lui fait beaucoup d'émotion tous ces derniers jours à cte pauvre Luna :p )

-Je suis désolée, j'ai du travail ce soir, je ne peux pas rester mais tu me diras comment ça s'est passé avec Ron ! Lança Ginny avant de partir comme une fusée.

Harry et Luna restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, un peu gênés.

-J'avais peur que tu ne trouve pas la porte, vu qu'on avait souhaité être dans cette espèce de salon d'esthétique.

-Ha, et bien je l'ai trouvé quand même…

Ça te va vraiment très bien, fini par avouer Harry.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta Luna en tournant devant la glace. Au juste qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire au sujet de Ron ?

-Elle m'a dit que tu en pinçais pour lui…

Prononcer ces quelques mots étaient un effort inhumain pour Harry mais il continua

- Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider…

-Heu… merci… répondit Luna de sa voix monocorde habituelle.

Peu à peu les mots devinrent moins difficiles à trouver et les deux amis commencèrent à discuter à bâtons rompus à propos de leurs cours de métamorphose. Harry comprit enfin pourquoi Luna était une serdaigle, sous ses airs marginaux, elle était d'une intelligence remarquable. Comme la veille, l'heure du dîner arriva sans crier gare et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur repas. Mais ce soir là lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, ce ne furent que des « Haaa » et des « Hooo » d'admiration. Beaucoup n'avaient même pas reconnu la jeune fille.

-Wahou ! C'est qui cette fille ! S'écria Ron.

-C'est Luna espèce d'idiot ! Lança Hermione avec un regard noir.

ça alors, je l'aurai jamais reconnue ! Répondit Ron en la suivant du regard.

Il avait l'air tellement hypnotisé qu'Harry en déduit qu'il serait facile à Luna de le séduire. Il voulait parler à Ron mais la présence d'Hermione était gênante. Il lui parlerait donc dans les dortoirs. Tout le long du repas Harry s'amusa de la réaction des autres élèves et constata que tous les serdaigles avaient l'air d'approuver que Luna ne porte pas son habituel collier en bouchons de Bièraubeurre. Certains daignèrent même lui adresser la parole. Luna rayonnait et Harry n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de la retrouver après le dîner pour discuter encore. Dès qu'il la vit se lever, il partit à sa suite, mais il n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Quelques serpentards mal avisés avaient fait de même, ainsi que plusieurs gryffondors dragueurs ou encore des poufsouffles téméraires. Seuls les serdaigles qui connaissaient le personnage ne tentèrent rien. Le flot de garçons amassés autour de Luna l'empêchait de parvenir à elle, il vit qu'elle le regardait également mais qu'elle non plus ne pouvait plus bouger. Il s'en alla alors d'un pas las vers la salle sur commande en espérant qu'elle réussirait à trouver un moment seule pour venir sans se faire repérer. Harry attendit 30 minutes, et allait partir quand Luna claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle paraissait complètement essoufflée.

-J'ai du courir pour les semer ! Ils sont vraiment tenaces… pffffffft en plus avec ces satanées chaussures…

Elle leva ses sandales à talon qu'elle envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Je commençais à croire qu'un beau serpentard t'avait enlevée…

-Un serpentard ? M'enlever ? Luna partit d'un rire sonore. Non, non rien de tout ça ! Je suis désolée, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour finir notre discution sur les animagii…

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, on la finira demainà moins que tu ne préfères voir Ron. Il avait l'air emballé par ton nouveau style…

-Ha oui c'est vrai, Ron. Et bien allons-y, demain Ron….

-Disons à 6 heures après les derniers cours ici.

- D'accord. Répondit Luna.

Harry aurait voulu rester auprès d'elle mais après ces quelques mots à propos de Ron il ne s'en sentait plus le courage. Il prétexta un devoir quelconque et fila sans se retourner. Arrivé au dortoir, une épreuve supplémentaire l'attendait, il devait convaincre Ron d'accepter le rendez-vous. Il n'eut même pas à tenter de le persuader, Ron reçu la proposition avec joie.

Harry était heureux pour Luna, cependant il se sentait coupable vis à vis d'Hermione, mais par dessus tout il avait l'impression de s'être trahi. Il voulait partir loin de tout le monde, oublier tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans son abri de peur d'y rencontrer Luna. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, il aurait tant voulu que Sirius soit encore là... Il empoigna sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila dans le parc. Il marcha jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses pieds, il pleurait sans retenu. Il s'en voulait tellement… quand il rentra se coucher, il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain il prétexta un cauchemar pour passer la journée à l'infirmerie. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, il lui était facile de mentir à ce sujet car pas un jour il ne sentait sa cicatrice le brûler.

Sur les coups de 6 heures son angoisse redoubla. Que se passait-il dans la salle sur commande ?

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, laissant entrevoir un Ron affolé.

-Luna… pas bien…étalée sur le sol…salle sur commande…

Harry ne voulu pas entendre un mot de plus, il courut au dehors, il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru. Derrière lui volaient les éclats de voix de Pomfresh, mais peu lui importait Luna avait des ennuis… Il bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage mais tout lui était égal, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'avancer. Il se précipitât sur la porte. Et lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit, il faillit tomber à la renverse. Luna n'était pas plus inconsciente que lui. La pièce était telle qu'il la connaissait quand il venait seul, mais en plus des chandelles magiques flottaient dans tout l'espace et elle, elle était là. On ne voyait qu'elle, radieuse, irradiante dans sa longue robe d'un vieux rose, surplombée d'un corsé finement ouvragé. Ses cheveux ondulaient librement et une fine tresse faisait le tour de sa tête, telle une couronne. Elle ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fée.

-Mais… qu'est ce que… pourquoi… comment…. Harry n'arrivait à articuler aucune phrase cohérente.

-Hier tu t'es demandé pourquoi j'avais quand même réussi à trouver la salle, et bien uniquement parce que c'était toi que je souhaitais trouver.

-Mais Ron ?

-J'avoue que Ron me plaisait mais c'était il y a deux ans et ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens aujourd'hui pour toi, il l'a très bien compris…

-Il m'a joué la comédie ! S'exclama Harry outré.

- A voir la manière dont tu es arrivé ici ça doit plutôt être un bon acteur… dit-elle avant de rire fortement.

Harry rougit soudainement, puis il remarqua qu'il avait laissé la porte entrouverte. Il la ferma et tourna le loquet puis il se dirigea vers Luna et posa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres puis un autre, et encore un autre. Il avait peur de la voir disparaître, il la serra sur son cœur et marqua son front du stigmate de ses lèvres. Elle sentait doux, ce n'était pas vraiment définissable mais c'était suave et entêtant. Il avait l'impression qu'avant il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était une émotion. Il avait tout le bonheur du monde dans ses bras, tout commençait et s'arrêtait avec elle. Il recula de quelques pas pour la contempler de nouveau, puis pris d'une profonde pulsion l'étreignit de nouveau, faisant courir ses mains le long de son dos. Luna commença alors à lui caresser le visage et Harry ressenti à quel point la bienveillance et la douceur émanaient d'elle. Ses paumes semblaient diffuser de la chaleur dans tout son corps. Luna était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu et il se trouvait idiot de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, avides, et ne se lâchèrent plus, dans un duel de tendresse brutale. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, les yeux de Luna se firent joueurs et approchant du visage d'Harry elle lui souffla dans l'oreille :

-Toi non plus tu n'es plus seul…

FIN

voilou, c'est-y pas dégoulinant de sucre rose? Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est par la critique qu'on progresse a dit Aristote ou Gilbert montagné, je sais plus…. Enfin voilà je voulais faire finir ça par une scène torride puis j'ai opté pour « laissons ça tout mimi ». J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop… My god, bientôt jvé me mettre à écrire du mary-sue, manquerait plus que je fasse une fin alternative où on découvre que Luna est la fille cachée de Voldy et que grâce à leur union les deux choupinous vont sauver le monde ! ARG ! bon à la prochaine, Jvous prépare plein de trucs mitonnés aux petits oignons…

P.S. : Laure si tu passes par là j'aimerai bien que tu me donnes l'adresse du forum où tu as mis le lien de ma fic sur les maraudeurs. Alors j'en ai choqué quelques-uns à ce qu'il paraît ? Bwahaha ! (jte fais une lecture en exclu jusqu'au chap. 6 quand tu veux ! )

P.P.S : yo Kima, coupine de moi, si tu passes par-là j'arrive pas à intégrer « le petit oiseau » (enfin pas si petit…)d'Hagrid dans ma fic sur les maraudeurs je crois que je vais devoir faire un One-shot absolument scandaleux à ce sujet…


End file.
